customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney in Concert 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E358:A8B1:E4B9:7C65:6097-20190606153914
Now I Know My ABCs is a :This video is not to be confused with the 1994 video. Let's Pretend with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 11, 2004. It features two halves that were later split into two episodes. Those episodes are "Let Your Creativity Fly!", and "Imagine That!". Plot Imagine the fun you'll experience with Barney and his friends as they build their own airplane and go on a tropical island adventure. From pretending to be a pirate in search to find buried treasure, Barney's friends discover that creativity lets them soar on the wings of imagination! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #What Shall We Make Today? #A Big Parade of Costumes #A Silly Hat #The Airplane Song (Reprise) #If All the Raindrops #That's What an Island Is #The Farmer in the Dell (One Verse)/ Here Comes the Firetruck (One Verse) #I Can Be Anything #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *There's also a full bonus episode included which is the episode "Who's Your Neighbor?". *Despite being on the cover, Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video. *This was the last video to have its preview voiced by Dean Barnett / Earl Fisher. *This is the last video to feature the Season 7-8 Barney costume. *In the U.K., this video called Let's Pretend! and included a 20 min featurette called Short Stories with Barney which included 4 stories. This featurette looked like it was filmed around the time of Best Fairy Tales was being filmed. This look liked it was a deleted scene.The Land of Make-Believe is a soundtrack with songs from the home video of the same name. It was released on CD and cassette in August 23, 2005 by Koch Records and HIT Entertainment. Song List #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #The Library #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #Jungle Adventure #The Not-So-Magical Magician #Colors Make Me Happy #Everybody Needs a Nap #The Ants Go Marching #Please and Thank You #It's Time to Celebrate #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *After not being used for 7 years, the song, "The Land of Make-Believe" returns in this soundtrack album, since Magical Music. *This is the final Barney album to be released on cassette. *Alex is not portrayed by Dylan Crowley in this album. He is instead played by Blake Garrett, the actor who played Mike in Barney's Colorful World!.Barney Home Video that was released on July 13, 2004. Even though this video was released first, it has two halves which are split into two Season 9 episodes. Those episodes are "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" and "Easy as ABC". Synopsis "B" is for Barney! No matter how you spell it, Barney's friends have F-U-N learning the colors, the shapes, and the letters! Baby Bop discovers the excitement of writing her name, and the children get everything in shape for the most colorful art show ever! Whether drawing a cat made of triangles or a train made of squares, using their imagination helps kids learn about shapes and colors. Can you guess what Baby Bop will draw that is shapes like a rectangle? It's soft, yellow and nice to hug! How do you spell "learning?" B-A-R-N-E-Y! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad / "Everybody's Got Feelings") #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Painting the Shapes #Mix a Color #The Rainbow Song #Alphabet Song #I am Learning to Spell My Name #Alphabet Soup #Ring Around the Rosie #The T Game #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This was included on the 6 DVD learning pack. *The episode "Three Lines, Three Corners" is featured as a bonus episode on the DVD. Full Video